New Days
by Etcy
Summary: A young human girl is tragically killed and becomes reincarnated as a Jellicle. This is the beginning of my (Aurora) story. I need some ideas for the ending so PLEASE R&R!!!! THANKS!!! >^..^


Kitten Thoughts: CATS belongs to ALW and to RUG®. The only characters I own in this are: Aurora, her siblings and the masters. If you have any comments please e-mail me at AuroraJellicle@hotmail.com. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was New Years eve. This year, the new millennium, we were celebrating at a very fancy hotel, located in the heart of Manhattan, New York. When I walked through the high, gold arched portals in front of the 23-story skyscraper, I was in awe of the expensive and decorative chandeliers hanging high above the ground, giving the lobby a sense of authenticity. We had gotten there very early, since we planned renting out a few rooms for the evening. We went upstairs and put our luggage and belongings in our room and headed off to an eventful day in the busy city.  
  
My Grandfather, who had paid for our little escapade, had bought the family 1st row seat to a performance of "CATS", a matinee show of course, so that was out first stop. The show was amazing! I had never seen a production of it, but they really knew how to shock an audience. I was entranced by ...oh what's her name??.... the white cat....oh yeah, Victoria! She was so graceful and elegant. Oh I wish I were a cat!  
  
After the show and a short autograph session requested by my cousins, and myself we headed back to our glitzy hotel to get ready for the formal party that evening. Getting ready may have been the most exciting part of my night, besides CATS. My cousins and I being so close, helped each other get ready and to look incredibly good and show that we were the best looking girls the world had ever seen. You could find us running to and from each other's room in a rush to find hair spray or maybe some make-up need to enhance our beauty to the full extent. It may have taken a little while but in 2 ½ hours our transformations were complete: form beauties to three knockout babes. The family had gone to the party ahead of us since we were supposedly taking to long for their tastes.  
  
The gathering was on the third floor so we took the express elevator and we were there in a flash. The room was set up with black, sliver, and blue streamers hanging from the ceiling to the floor. The tables had shinning white tablecloths draped over them and glitter topping them off with table settings and beautiful plastic centerpieces in the middle. There were at least 150 attendants to the party. Everyone was dressed in $400 gowns from Gucci or some other expensive store. There were very few people sitting at the tables, mostly everyone was dancing to the live music having a wonderful time. The three of us being very high spirited joined right into the sea of dancing bodies.  
  
A little ways into the night I stepped out onto the balcony for a breath of fresh air. I was beginning to feel a little nauseous or maybe it was my nerves; I'm still not very good at deciphering the two. It felt like something bad was going to happen. I rubbed my shoulders getting a chill of wind from the unusually hot winter weather. Goosebumps began to form on my arms but I decided to ignore them as I walked to the edge. I looked over the railing of the balcony and watched the silent street in wonder. I always thought Manhattan was one of the busiest places anywhere, but tonight it was like I was in Kansas, in the middle of nowheresville. I studied the street ver carefully, becoming bored as a plump but petite pure white cat ran by in the direction of the city junkyard. I laughed silently to myself, as the thought of "CATS" and Victoria popping into my head. I put the thought to rest as one of my cousins came out and yanked me harshly by the arm, with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Lets go Charissa! Jeez! You're missing all the fun!" cried my cousin, Vanessa. "Me and Desiree were talking with these three really hot guys and...."  
  
The smiles left both of our faces when we suddenly realized the live jazzy music had ceased and the entire crowd was looking at the cherry wood doors with terrified looks on their faces. Vanessa and I tried to squeeze through the already crowded room to see what all the commotion was about. That task was very difficult when we found how 'petrified' the people were.  
  
Then out of no where a loud and strong, booming baritone voice called, "EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR!"  
  
Instantly, everyone dropped to the polished wooden floor. I, in a confused state as to what was going on, stayed standing. I was dumbfounded. I looked at everyone strangely then up at the doors where a gang of four men stood all dressed in formal suits with heavy cotton black masks over their faces. The supposed leader of the group took two steps and was then directly in front of me. He was a big man, with obvious muscle showing under the fabric of his jacket. He held a very large and threatening gun in front of him self, cradling it with two hands.  
  
"Do you think your special?" the bold man said with a surprisingly calm voice and I was somewhat relaxed, until he backhanded me across the face and I feel to the floor. I muffly heard myself scream with pain, not really having a high tolerance for it. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to my feet once again. "Does everybody see this girl?!," He screamed so even the people on the 23rd floor could hear, "She is going to be my first example of the evening!" I couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying, the pain from my hair being too strong. The masked man looked at me once again forcing my face to look up at him.  
  
"Now I want you to do something for me.." He looked at me through cool darkened eyes. I could see an evil smirk under the heavy cloth of his ski mask, ".....don't cry!" he said with an evil quality in his voice. Of course in an instant I began to cry. It was something uncontrollable. I was scared to the point of insanity and the gun he was hold didn't make things much better for me. "DON'T CRY!" he shouted in my ear till I was practically deaf. I couldn't hold back the tears. "Well, you FAILED!" he said with a small cackle in his voice. He took a step back looking around the room to make sure everyone was watching. He dropped his gun till it was at eye level with me. The Huge grandfather clock that was supposed to single the arrival of the New Year rang loud and clear twelve times. On the last "dong" I heard a gun go off and everything suddenly went black. I could only hear faint sounds of people screaming and crying as I felt my body fall to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There were multicolored lights surrounding me. I felt at peace; motionless. There was nothing around me but the wonderful bliss of happiness. Then, out of no where, I felt as if I was being pulled down by a strong force, of which I couldn't see. I struggled to stay where I was I didn't want to leave the nothingness of where I resided, but I couldn't hold against "it"; "it" was too strong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I suddenly found myself being forced though a tight hole. I was wet with some kind of "goo" and there was chilly air pressing all around me. I felt a rough tongue slide over my body. It was very soothing and it dried me off so I was somewhat warmer. I could sense there were many other bodies near by, feeling their warmth I wobbled to the closest one to me. My stomach growled very loudly informing that I needed to fill my stomach. I cried very loudly trying to find where I could get food to fill myself.  
  
I heard muffled coos of 'Oh, Victoria! They're beautiful'. I felt the rough tongue on my head this time, leading me closer to the food. I couldn't really see anything, but I could kind of hear, everything I heard, though, was muffled as if I had cotton in my ears. All I felt was a very strong hunger. The feeling that encompassed me took over my body and my instincts drew me to a furry belly with heat radiating from it. I searched between many other furred bodies like my own and finally found a nipple and began to feed from it. The milk that came from it was so satisfying; I couldn't stop from eating.  
  
As the crowd of muffled voices died down I heard only two left above then noise of suckling. I felt a paw over my head which lead me to believe they were speaking about me, "Mistoffelees, she looks almost exactly like you! Although," the female voice paused, "she is the smallest of the litter. What should we name her?"  
  
I then heard a soft but strong voice, "Well, can we name her after my mother, Aurora?"  
  
"I think it's a beautiful name" a proud voice, which I supposed was my mother, said.  
  
The other voice, a tenor, which I supposed was my father inquired, "What about the others?"  
  
"Well let's see. You know...that male looks somewhat like Plato." The high soprano voice of my mother said with a giggle. "How about..uumm.how about Otto?"  
  
"I love it"  
  
All through their naming of the kittens session I continued suckling, drinking the warm milk that came from my mother, listening to them name my brothers and sisters one by one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two Months Later  
  
"Momma! Momma! Tell Aurora to stop pouncing me!" said Otto after I gotten him good. It was the perfect set up: I peeked over the top of our bed to find Otto's rump in my face. He had no clue what was going to happen!  
  
I ran in after him and pounced him again right in the middle of his tattle tailing. I heard the lady-master and man-master chuckling at the sight of me pouncing him. Enjoying the attention, I got ready to do it again. I backed up somewhat and got into position...and leapt strait for him. When I didn't feel my paws touch the ground I opened my eyes and looked down to find myself floating in mid-air!  
  
"Look Momma! I have magic like daddy does!" I giggled with excitement wiggling my feet in the air. Then I looked up to see Momma holding my by the scruff of my neck which deflated my sense of pride after Otto started laughing at me. I hung my head low as she carried me back to our bed in the brightly colored living room.  
  
She set me down on the soft fabric and stepped inside to join me. She lay down by me and licked the top of my head with her rough rosy pink tongue, which instantly made me begin to purr. I relocated my self by her chest and cuddled up to her, putting my head in her soft snow-white fur.  
  
"John, isn't that just so sweet" I heard the lady master talking. I left my comfortable place by Momma and ran to the edge of the bed and looked down. I saw a dark empty street. I was so confused. I was just in the house. How did I get outside? And this high up? And was that.... it was, there was music being played behind me.  
  
I was snapped out of my haze when Adeline, my brown and orange speckled sister, popped her head up in front of me "BOO!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, startled by her. I flew backwards and crashed into Momma and looked up at her then back to Adeline, still surprised.  
  
"Are you okay? You were just looking at the carpet. Your eyes were so wide! I thought you were going to fall over," she told me as she jumped into the basket.  
  
I got back to my feet and went on as if nothing had happened "Really? I.... I don't know what you're talking about." I smiled and gave a short giggle "Me? I'm fine. Infact, I'm just peachy!" I jumped out of the basket to the kitchen table where I found one of my older brothers, Dominic, kissing up to the Lady Master and Man-Master by rubbing up against then and purring melodically. I sat down just watching him as the Lady Master was petting him all over. I have to admit I was a bit jealous. So, I ran over and jumped so close to him the breeze nearly knocked him over. He looked back at me startled, but regained himself quickly with a small hiss.  
  
"What are you doing? I was in the middle of a great rub down!" he yelled at me in a soft whisper so Momma could not hear.  
  
"I just wanted to play," I lied, secretly wanting a little of the attention he was receiving. To hide that I was lying, I batted him over the ear and got a pounce back in return.  
  
Once again I felt my self floating in mid-air. I looked up to see the Lady- Master holding Dominic and me close to her chest. "Oh! Aren't they absolutely adorable John? I mean now that they're not infants anymore, they can do anything!" she smiled as she came down and nuzzled us both. It was a little strange to me. She didn't have any fur on her face. Humans are the hairless 8th wonders of the world!  
  
1 "Yes of course they are Angela," The Man-Master said behind his newspaper and morning coffee.  
  
The Lady-Master looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "He never listens to a thing I say!" I heard her scold under her breath as she carried us over to our family bed where Momma, Adeline, and Otto were sitting and placed us down on the soft velvet next to them. I stumbled clumbsley as she placed me practically on top of Dominic, but I quickly gathered myself and made it look like I had done it on purpose. I turned around, after making a graceful step, to look at Momma who held a paw over her mouth stifling a giggle. I ran over to her and in a flash was pouncing her playfully.  
  
My ears suddenly perked up in mid pounce as I heard the sound of someone jumping over the gate that surrounded the master's home. I stopped what I was doing, ran over to the sky blue wooden door and peeked my head out through the swinging piece of material that the humans call a "cat door".  
  
"Aurora?" I pulled my head back inside to the voice I knew was Momma's. She smiled when she saw my face, "What are you doing?" she questioned as she came over to stand next to me.  
  
"I heard something outside," I smiled look back to her and then sticking my head outside the door once again. The second my head was there a black and white face jumped into my direct view. I jumped back, startled again (my family seems to like to do this to me a lot!), and flew into Momma's paws. I looked up at her and then back at the door as my Poppa's face came into view. "Poppa!" I shouted and tackled him giggling with joy.  
  
I knew I got him good, cause the moment I jumped on him he flew onto his back! "Oh no! It's my little Aurora-Monster!" I giggled when he said that.  
  
"I'm not a monster daddy!" I tried a little fake growl and rolled off of him, as my brothers and Adeline ran over to join our family gathering. Otto, Adeline and Domi all pounced Poppa and me at the same time! I loved when we had these moments it was so much fun!  
  
After all of our giggling calmed down, Daddy picked me up by the scruff. I guess since I'm the smallest, like Daddy was when he was a kit, I'm kind of his favorite, but I don't tell anybody else that cause they would get mad at me. He carried me to the Family room in the back of the house while the rest of our family had followed.  
  
Here we could go back into our Jellicle forms. If we're in a human's view we are converted into the "house cat" form, but here, away from human eyes, we can be in our natural state. I guess we look like miniature humans with cat features: tail, ears, fur, CLAWS! (hehe).  
  
Daddy sat Indian-style on the carpet in the corner of the room, sat me down on his knee. Soon enough, the entire family was gathered around in a big circle, the kits were lying down on the floor in-front of Momma and Daddy's feet, while Momma and Daddy protected the out side of the circle. I looked up at Poppa and leaned back so my head was resting upon his chest. I got ready for him to tell us another story, my favorite part of the day.  
  
He told us the story of Growltiger; he was somebody Grandpa Gus played at the theatre. Poppa said he'd take us there one day when we were olders. When the fight scene between Growltiger and Genghis came I got all excited as my brothers got up with pencils and started reenacting the scene. I started clapping my hands and screeching in glee. Every time I clapped my hands, I noticed, I kept getting a small shock. I looked down at my hands, when it began to annoy me, only to see bright blue sparks radiating from my finger- tips.  
  
"EEEEKKKK!" I screeched and backed up into Poppa's chest. "Daddy! Daddy! My fingers are on fires!" I had a terrified look on my face as my father started to lightly chuckle. I looked at him with a hurt expression on my face. How could he laugh when I was going to burn up into little pieces!? Then I noticed, my paws weren't hurting, the blue light was actually making the tips of my fingers tingle. I liked it! My brothers and Adeline came over to inspect the lights with wide eyes.  
  
"Daddy, makes it stops!" Adeline yelled, "She's not goings to have any fingers left!" I giggled at that.  
  
Poppa took my paw in his, said a few works in a language I couldn't really understand and blew the fire away in a whisk of sparkles. I looked at my fingers in awe, and stared up at Poppa. "Heys! How'd you do that?" He chuckled again in his moderate tenor voice.  
  
"I teach you someday. Now that I know you're magic I'll have to start your training soon!" he hugged me closely, and nuzzled me between the ears, which made me purr.  
  
I stopped purring for a second when I finally realized what he said, "Magic? I'm Magic? Like you?!" He nodded with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Yea!!! That means I can do tricks like you can!" I jumped off his knee and bowed to my brothers and Adeline, I cleared my throat and began saying in a low manly voice, "Now for my first trick I shall..." then I felt Poppa's paws pick me up and sit me back on his knee. I quickly turned my head as I heard my siblings giggle, so I made a funny face to them.  
  
"You won't be doing any magic in this house, missy." Daddy firmly told me, making emphasis by tapping a finger on my nose. "It's to dangerous to do around humans. Imagine if they saw lightening bolts shooting out from a little kit like you!" Daddy smiled and gave me a nuggie between my ears. Momma smiled at us as I playfully yelled.  
  
"Misto, can I please speak with you?" Daddy looked up at Momma, "Of course, love." Daddy made that 'am I in trouble?' face, took me off his knee and placed me next to my siblings. All of our heads turned to face them and watched them walk around the corner of the wall. We altogether strained our ears to here what they were saying but they were too far away and whispering too softly. So I, being the most curious, quietly tiptoed over to the wall, hoping they couldn't here me.  
  
"Aurora! Come back here! You'll get in trouble!" Adeline whispered to me in a harsh tone. So I quickly turned around and put a single claw to my lips, telling her to keep quiet. I had finally made it to the edge of the wall, and as soon as I poked my head around the corner I heard them speaking.  
  
"Misto, I really don't want word of her having magic to get around the yard, especially to Mungo and Rumple. I know they're not bad, but words been going around that they've been having trouble with Macavity lately." I cocked my head to the side wondering whom they were speaking of. Momma said when we got older she'd take us to meet all the other Jellicles at the yard. So at the moment I was completely clueless. "I just want her to be safe, she is so small and so vulnerable. I don't want "him" to be looking for her because of her magical abilities. Sorceresses are rare to come by. Who knows what he'd think to do to her!" Momma started breathing hard, and I saw a tear coming down her cheek, wetting her fur. It finally hit me that she was worried about me! Because of my magic? I looked back and saw Daddy embracing Momma, in a warm and soothing hug.  
  
"I know, my all. We'll keep word of it away from any Jellicle. I'll have a talk with her about it later." I heard Poppa let out a huge sigh, he brought Momma into a loving kiss, and I hoped that I would find love like that some day. Daddy turned his head in my direction and I froze hoping that the black stripes on my head wouldn't stick out that much and I'd be able to blend in with the white wall behind me. Thankfully his eyes were closed so I ran as quietly and as quickly as possible back to my siblings. When I reached them I found I couldn't slow down and ran directly into Otto. "EEEEEEEKKKKK!" I screeched as we finally collided.  
  
Momma and Poppa came back to us. I looked at Momma kind of strangely, wondering how she became so composed in a manner of seconds. I guess Momma saw the look because she smiled to me and asked what was wrong. "Nothing I'm just tinking" I covered up. Then my curiosity got away from me, "Momma, who's Macavity?" The minute the words escaped my mouth I covered it with a tiny paw before anything else could free itself from my thoughts.  
  
Momma looked at me with wide green eyes and looked back to Poppa for support. Daddy stepped in "Oh, don't worry about him, he's no one for you to get all tangled up over. Why don't we play a game?" All of my siblings got huge grins on their faces and jumped for joy when he said 'game'. The thoughts of Macavity quickly left my mind as I too, joined into the kitten frenzy.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..............  
  
Any thoughts of how this could be ended? Or maybe you have an idea that you want to write to end it? Please, feel free to e-mail me at: AuroraJellicle@hotmail.com. THANKS!!! 


End file.
